Baker Baker
by gloha386
Summary: A shishi yaoi songfic about the relationship between Ash and Gary. Please don't flame. Song lyrics by Tori Amos


Standard disclaimers still apply.I don't own these puppets I just make them move.

Baker, baker

_Baker Baker baking a cake _

_make me a day,_

_make me whole again _

_and I wonder what's in a day _

_what's in your cake this time?****_

**_ _**

Gary stood near the outskirts of Pallet contemplating everything he had just done.Outside the world of Pokemon awaited him, but it hardly seemed to matter anymore.The cruel things he had just said and done to Ash were still fresh in his brain.They danced inside his head making him want to weep.

"It's better this way Ash," he repeated over and over to himself."I just have to let you go.You go your way and I go mine and maybe someday you'll forgive me."

Gary looked toward the setting sun with a sniffle.Only a day, and yet so much had changed.

_I guess you heard he's gone to L.A. _

_He says that behind my eyes I'm hiding_

_And he tells me I pushed him away _

_That my hearts been hard to find_

_ _

I don't know why he did it.After all those years of friendship.Gary, we were supposed to conquer the world together.It's got to be my fault it just has to.Some how, somehow he figured out how I feel about him.That scene today.Just a major way of saying Ash you're disgusting. Get away from me. I'll show him.You may have the car and the cheerleaders.You may have left me today but mark my words Gary Oak I will become a Pokemon master.Just you wait

_ _

_Here there must be something here there must be something here_

_ _

Ash won the Earth badge today.I'm proud of him.I always knew he could do it.Yet there was something, I saw it in his eyes when he held me after the attack.Maybe maybe…but it couldn't be.Or could it?Oh Ash after all this time?Could it be possible?

# Baker baker can you explain

# if truly his heart was made of icing

_and I wonder how mine could tatse_

_maybe we could change his mind_

I still feel for him.And he still teases me.He must get his kicks from making me feel rotten.Always running around with those stupid insipid cheerleaders of him.He has a heart of glass.Today I must have been so obvious today.I can just see him now in the car with Mei and the cheerleaders laughing about that "little queer Ketchum"

You know Gary if you gave me a chance maybeyou wouldn't want to run around with those cheerleaders.Stupid girls.They don't know what they have.

_I know you're late for your next parade_

_you came to make sure that I'm not running_

_well I ran from him_

_in all kinds of ways _

_guess it was his turn this time._

_ _

Gary stepped out of his car and looked at his surroundings.It felt good to be home.Good yet extremely different.He hadn't been back in years, for one reason, Ash.After washing out of the Pokemon leagues Gary just lost his spark.It was almost as if something inside of him had broken.So he had to go home, to rest, to walk along the trails of his past, to really come to terms with every thing he had said done done these past years.It was the only way.He could run from himself no longer.

_ _

_Time thought I'd make friends with time thought we'd be flying maybe not this time_

_ _

"Ash, how long has it been," I ask him cautiously.I had been sitting alone on the edge my grandfathers Pokemon research center when Ash had approached me.He's sitting so close it frightens me.

"Five years,"says Ash quietly"It's been a long time Gary.I miss you."

I look at him surprised.Blushing slightly he continues.

"I mean I never thought our friendship would end the way it did.We used to have all sorts of plans about the things we were going to do together.Gary I don't understand.What happened?"

I take a deep breath, looking into Ash's eyes I speak my truth.

_ _

_Baker baker baking a cake _

_Make me a day make me whole again_

_And I wonder if he's okay_

_If you see him say hi._

Did he just sat what I think he said?He, he loves… me? He is watching me expectantly.

"Oh Gary," 

"I'm sorry Ash," he whispers hanging his head low in shame.

"Don't be," I sayHe lifts his head and stares at me."All these years,"I continue"I thought you hated me because I loved you." I am surprised by the tears running down my face.Gary, my Gary reaches up and brushes them away. 

We sat there for a long time after that as the pain of that day is slowly washed away by the promise of love forming anew.I don't know were we'll go after this, but I can assure you it will be together.


End file.
